The Life of James Daniel Williams
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Danny Williams had gotten a call from Petunia Dursley telling him that Lily's child was also his child. Danny then went to get his son and renamed him James Daniel Williams after finding out some things. Now Danny will raised his son in Hawaii with others there to help him. This is the life of James Daniel Williams. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A blond haired, blued eyed 38-year-old man walked up to house number 4 of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey in England, Britain. He was in his house with his new girlfriend Amber Vitale in Honolulu, Hawaii; when he had gotten a call from a Petunia Dursley who had informed him that's her nephew Harry James Potter was actually his son with her late sister Lily Potter and he needed to pick him up otherwise she was going leave him at an orphanage. When he heard that he knew something was off with Petunia Dursley, so he digs up everything he could find on the Dursley family. He even called a friend of his in England; his friend is like him a cop and works with his third sister Danielle Williams. When he arrived his sister told him about the wizarding world that's she and his friend were a part of.

The wizarding world was also the world that Lily was a part of as well so his son Harry Potter was a part of as well. In fact, his sister told him the story behind the death of Lily and her husband James Potter as well as reasons why Harry was left at the Dursleys and how. The more he hears about Albus Dumbledore, the more he didn't want to meet him or else he would kill him. Together with his friend and his sister, he dug up more dirt on the Dursley family and boy did they found something. So here he was in front of house number 4 and was about to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal a horse-faced blond haired, pale blue-eyed woman.

"Good you here, wait here," the woman said, leaving the door open; which was an action he didn't think she meant to do as when she opens a cupboard, he was angry as she pulled out a year old child his son.

The woman walked back to him with his son in her arms and pretty much threw his son at him.

"Here take him and leave" the woman screamed and was about to close the door when he put his foot in the doorway

"Mrs. Dursley I saw where you had just got my son from and I have you a few things. One I dig my research on you and your husband and I'm disgusted at what I found. Two, I'm wearing a body camera and you are under arrested" When he said that, Petunia Dursley wore a face of horror as a police car pulled up along with Social Services

"Petunia Dursley you are under arrest-" the policeman who got out of the car and was walking toward them was saying until Petunia started screamed

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-"Petunia was saying until the policeman's partner tases her with her taser

The man looks at the policeman and policewoman as they carried Petunia to their car and then back at his son, who's looking up at him with red puffing eyes, which tells him that the child been crying as his aunt been screaming, before being tases.

"Thank you for helping us, Detective Sergeant Williams"

"Please call me Danny," Danny said shaking the hand of the male officer as the female went inside with someone from Social Services

Danny was about to walk toward his sister and friend who just arrived in his sister's car, but a hand stopped him. Danny turned around to see the female officer with a bag of things.

"Here Mr. Williams, all the things in this bags are all Lily's things with her name on it. I was one of Lily's friends, please take good care of your and her son" the officer said handing him the bag with a sad smile

"Thank you, officer-"Danny was saying until he realizes he doesn't know her name

"Selina Sinistra," Selina said

"Thank you, Selina," Danny said and Selina nodded, before walking toward her partner

Danny walked toward her sister and friend who both said that they were going to the only bank in the wizarding world called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Danny got in the back still holding Harry. When they parked in front of a building called Leaky Cauldron, they got out and went inside. Danny saw a man who went to greet them, but they were in a hurry, so Danny followed his sister to a wall that was actually a secret entrance to an alley called Diagon Alley an alley for Wizards and Witches. Danny was amazed by the alley, but even more by the bank once they had arrived there.

"We're here to see Kay" Danny's sister said, but before goblin as his sister told him about could speak a female human-goblin hybrid

"Danielle welcome, you must be Mr. Daniel Williams the biological father of Harry James Potter. I'm Kay" Kay said holding out a hand for Danny to shake

"It's nice to meet you," Danny said shaking Kay's hand with the hand not holding his son

Danny followed his sister and brother-in-law who both followed Kay to her office and when they were there, they all sat in front of Kay's office who sat down in her chair after summoning a crib and a bottle of milk for his son where Danny had placed him in.

"Ok, first let do the heritage potion and-"Kay was interrupted

"What is that? Is that like a blood test? Don't you believe he's my son? Who-"Danny angrily asks, before being interrupted

"Danny please, James Potter is believed to be the father of Harry who's the sole heir to the noble Potter family. So if you take Harry to Hawaii and it turns out that's Harry's, not your son, you can be charged with line theft." Danielle pleaded with her elder brother

"Fine" Danny said as Kay took blood from the now sleeping one-year-old

"Not to worry Mr. Williams I have a feeling that things will work out," Kay said as she drops the vial of blood into the cauldron that she had in her office. When the potion was done words appeared in the air as well as a paper on Kay's desk

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Father: Daniel Jason Williams (Biological), James Fleamont Potter (Blood-adopted, Deceased)**_

 _ **Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Siblings: Grace Sophia Williams, Charles Daniel Williams-Edwards**_

 _ **Uncle: Matthew Edward Williams, Edward "Ted" Greengrass and Perseus Scamander**_

 _ **Aunts: Stella Williams, Bridget Williams-Greengrass, Danielle Williams- Scamander, Cecilia Williams nee Claire**_

 _ **Cousins: Eric Vaughn Russo, Sophie Artemis Williams-Greengrass, Apollo Perseus Williams-Scamander, Artemis Danielle Williams-Scamander, Cedric Matthew Williams, and Isidora Cecilia Williams**_

 _ **Grandparents: Edward "Eddie" Williams, Clara Williams nee Smith, Gladiolus Evans (Deceased), Iris Evans nee Meadows (Deceased), Fleamont Potter (via blood adoption, Deceased) and Euphemia Potter nee Swan (via blood adoption, Deceased)**_

After the grandparents part; Kay stops the words from showing in the air for some reason. Danielle could tell that's something was wrong, so wrong that's will anger the goblins from the look Kay was wearing.

"What does blood-adoption mean? Also, Matt had kids as well as married?" Danny asks confused about the blood adoption and the reason why he or his family never were told about Cecilia or the kids

"Excuses me, I have to see the head-"Kay was interrupted by Danielle who had slammed her hands on the desk

"NO, Kay tells us what's wrong?" Danielle demanded/asks

"It seems Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Molly Weasley been stealing from the Potter family. Albus also put blocks on Harry as well as he and Molly made an illegal marriage contract between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley acting as his magical guardian, but it seems that Sirius Orion Black took a magical oath during the time the Potters named him Godfather. So Sirius is innocent of the Potter's murder and if I'm right that means he's innocent of the other crime too." Kay said angrily, making Danielle and hers and Danny's friend angry

"What does that mean? What is blood adoption?" Danny asks

"Danny, blood adoption is a potion that mixes with one or more adults and the blood of the child they wish to adopt and make them into their bloodline. After the potion is done, the child must drink it. It's not harmful, but it can be if the person doesn't know how to mixes it well. James blood adopted Harry means Harry is blood-related to the Potter line, which means Harry still the heir to the Potter family. Good news he yours and there won't be any grounds for line theft as he's your biological child and still the heir to the Potter family.

Now I know you know what stealing is, but stealing from a noble and ancient family is a crime that most in the wizardly world is one that's no one will forgive, but people like Albus Dumbledore who is powerful in policies, words and just by using the fear in people's hearts. Severus Snape was a secret Death Eater, one of the bad wizards' criminals and is a spy for Dumbledore, so Dumbledore might try to save him. Molly Weasley on the hand is a mother of seven kids and wife to Arthur Weasley, the Weasley family was rich, but soon became poor and have seven kids didn't help matters. Molly also has little usefulness to Dumbledore aside from her newborn daughter who both Molly and Dumbledore planned to wed Harry when they're older. I even doubt Arthur knows about it as that man would never agree to do such a thing.

What Kay's said about blocks, which are ways to seal off one abilities ty or at least allow the witch or wizard to only be allowed access some percent of them, but not fully. It can be dangerous if the person who has the blocks for a long time like when they were a child and they were removed sometime during when they're adults; then their magic would be untamable as it would be too much and then it can be fatal for that person and everyone around them. So it would be a good idea to have the Goblins to unblock the ones on Harry so that we can train him to use his abilities. Now I know you know what a marriage contract is, but I will say that they're common in the noble and ancient houses as well a Purebloods ways of thinking. This one, however, is making me think that Dumbledore and Molly have ulterior motives behind it, but only the parents or magically guardian have the authority to create a marriage contract for a child and from this saying that Sirius Black took a magic oath makes it impossible to Dumbledore to gain that title and for Sirius betraying the Potters and Harry.

Sirius Orion Black is the best friend of the late James Fleamont Potter and was accused of betraying the Potters, which led them to being killed and of killing innocents. Now with this, we found out he took a magical oath and those if one broke it will result in death, but we know he's alive. So we know he's innocent of the Potters' murder." Danielle explained and they all can see Danny getting angry

"How can-where Kay?" Danny was saying until he saw that Kay was gone

"Sorry, I went and meet some of my colleagues and they will meet with Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement about Sirius Black's case. Ok, Mr. Williams what you want to do is to sign these papers to gain custody of your son and maybe give him a new name and such like that just to be on the safe side. After that, we will discuss the blocks on your son." Kay informed them

Danielle got up and walks toward the other side of the room and pulled out a cell phone as unlike others in the wizarding world, she managed to get it working even with magic. She made some calls while listening to her brother and Kay talking about her nephew whose new name is James Daniel William and if James wanted he can take up the Potter name; which he will have to as James is the heir to the Potter family after all.


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny arrived back in Hawaii, he got off the plane and look around the airport with James in his arms. Danny was surprised to see Amber there waiting for him. Danny walked toward her, Amber hold out her arms for James and Danny handed him over to her.

"He's beautiful and quite handsome just like his papa" Amber whispers

"Yes he is" Danny agreed as she and he walked toward his car that she had driven to the airport

He notices that there already a car seat for James, Danny places the things that were James in the trunk of the car. Danny then went to the driver seat and Amber sat in the back with James. Danny started up the car, while Amber places a finger on James tracing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It takes a while, but Amber later notices that Danny wasn't driving to his house as they were in east Honolulu. Amber was confused and was, even more, confuse, when Danny park the car in a driveway of a manor.

"Danny, why are we here? Are you meeting someone?" Amber asks

"No Amber, this is my new home and one of James's late step-father's family manors. I will tell you about it later, once we get to settle in" Danny said as he turns off the car and open the car door as well as open the trunk. Amber got out as well and went to the other side to get James out. Both Danny and Amber walked up to the front door and Danny opened the front door, and turn on the light.

"Surprised" voices yelled, very softly

Danny and Amber were surprised to see Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Noshimuri nee Kalakaua, Adam Noshimuri, and everyone else that's apart of Five-O some way or another. Danny also saw his sister Danielle, a man who must be her husband Perseus Scamander and his nephew Eric.

"How did you get-never mind how did you all know to come here? How did you get here before I did Danielle?" Danny asks and his sister mounted magic

"Well Danno, you sister here Danielle called me and said that you will be moving into this manor with your newly found son. So I called the others and we all decided to come here with presents for the little guy." Steve said as Amber walks past Danny and looks around as everyone walks around her to see James who was still sleeping

Danny watches at Kono coos over his son and then around to see his sister who just said she brought some people to see him. Danny followed his sister to the kitchen and places the bags he was holding on the table. He looks up and froze, there in front of him was a woman with long blond hair and violet eyes. There was a one-year-old boy on the table near them and the woman was holding a newborn baby.

"Hello I'm Cecilia Williams nee Claire, the widower of your brother Matthew and these are my children Cedric and in my arms, Isidora" Cecilia introduce herself and her children to Danny

"It's nice to meet you as well and it nice to meet them as well," Danny said picking Cedric up and into his arms

Danielle just smiled at the scene, now all she needs is to tell Danny the other good news.

"Danny guesses what?" Danielle said/asks

"What?"

"Cecilia, our sisters, Stella, Perseus and I are moving to Hawaii isn't that great," Danielle said

"Cecilia yes-you, Perseus and Stella-no" Danny said seriously, causing Cecilia to laugh and Danielle to frown

"I'm just kidding Dani, its great" Danny said

"Good, now come on let's get back to the others before they open the gifts," Danielle said

"Let's" Danny agreed and they all went back into the living room

They watch as Kono and Amber help James who had woken up open the presents that they all had gotten him. After all the excitements; everyone left include his sister, Perseus, and Cecilia; Danny and Amber feed James and then got him ready to go to bed in his nursery, which had already been done. After that Danny and Amber talked about what happened to James and about James's world.

 _ **Gringotts Wizarding Bank, back in England**_

"I need to speak with Kay right now" a voice demanded, causing the head Goblin to look up from the papers he was looking at to see a fuming Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. The goblin smirks at them

"WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING YOU-"

"Molly Anna Molly Weasley née Prewett, I do hope you weren't going to say what I think you were going to say," a voice said from behind them, causing Albus and Molly to turn around to see Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, and Aurors

"Amelia, Arthur, Aurors; what are you all doing here?" Albus asks in a grandfatherly voice tone

"Aurors arrest them, bring them in for questioning and don't worry Albus; Severus Snape is having the same treatment, well if he's not putting up a fight" Amelia smiled and Albus paled as he and Molly was led away

"I'm sorry Arthur I truly am," Amelia said to the man next to her

Amelia had gone to the Weasley house first in search of Molly when Arthur was told what Molly had done at first Arthur didn't want to admit it. So Amelia made a deal with him, he would go to the bank with her and if Molly wasn't with Dumbledore then she would apologize to them. Arthur wanted to be untrue, but now he will have face the truth that's Molly wasn't the woman he thought she was and may have never been that woman.

"It's ok Amelia, I just thought-"Arthur had cut himself off

"I know, I know," Amelia said as they started walking again

"How Sirius?" Arthur asks

"Oh he will be getting a trial, I found out he never had one in the first place," Amelia said darkly

 _ **Prince Manor at the same time**_

Severus Tobias Snape was putting up a hell of a fight against the Aurors that were sent to arrest him for stealing. He had hit and injured the first set of Aurors and that when they sent word for back up. When Severus let his guard down, an Auror behind quietly run up and tackled him to the ground. The rest of the Aurors ran up toward them.

"Good work Auror Barton, not bad for your last day as an Auror in England. Are you sure you want to Transfer to the US?" one of the Aurors said/asks

"Yes I'm sure and thank you, sir," Auror Barton said as she got up from Severus and pulled him up as well and then one of the others put magic binding cuffs on him

"Bad move harming our Aurors Snape, Dumbledore might have been able to save you from Azkaban. Now, however, you made your case worse." The head Auror of the backup said, Severus paled at hearing that as they took him away and apparate out of there

Agent Barton was the last one there as she saw everything that belonged to the Potters disappeared from Prince Manor. She then apparate out of there


	3. Chapter 3

Auror Silva Gianna Barton is a lady of the Barton family, famous Auror, and mother to year old twins named Clinton Steven Barton and Lily Laura Barton. Their father was a one night stand during a vacation in Hawaii. She doesn't even remember his name, but she knows he was good-looking. When she came back and weeks later found out she was parents, she was scared and didn't know what to do; but her friends and mother as like her was a single parent and was the lady of the family helped her through it. When her babies were born she couldn't put them down as she loves them instantly.

She named the boy after her grandfather Clinton Francis Barton and his friend who had to save his life and the one man who had known that he was a wizard Steven Denzel McGarrett. She named her daughter after her late best friend Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans and her grandmother Laura Silva Barton nee Mikaelson. When her babies were months old, she could tell that Clinton or rather Clint look like his father with his brown hair and face shape, but with her eye shape along with their blue coloring. Lily looks like her with her dirty blond hair and face shape, but with her father's eye shape along with their green coloring. She loved them as they were perfect to her and no matter how old they'll get, they will always be perfect to her as they're her children.

Sliva knows that Hogwarts is one of the best schools, but Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the school that kept up on the times and had succeeded in getting techs to work with magic. So she knew that having her twins going to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they're eleven will be good for them. Her twins weren't the only reasons why she wanted to move to the US; the other reason is that the Barton family was originally from there. She wanted to make her last days memorable and what more memorable is taking down the death eater that escape justice, just because he could be useful. Severus Tobias Snape used to by a kind and shy boy, but he grew up to be an awful person out there besides two Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Mostly the late James Potter was to blame, but at least James had grown out of his bully ways and tried to make amends with Snape and what did James got in returned; an infertile curse. Snape skated on that crime because Dumbledore argued that he was just a naïve boy and boy were James's parents furious with them both included Snape's family. Silva's mother along with others like the Longbottoms and more helped the Potters to take almost everything from Dumbledore and Severus's parents Tobias and Eileen Snape née Prince. Silva last heard that Tobias Snape took his anger out on Eileen, but Severus protected his mother. Silva felt sorry for him, but even more for James as all he ever wanted was children.

So when Amelia Bones requested her to meet in her office, she asks about incriminating evidence, past crimes, and history about Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore; she was happy to do so. So here she is at the Ministry of Magic at the trial of Severus Tobias Snape, who was forced to drink Veritaserum as they all knew and from the past that Snape would lie through his teeth. Amelia was the one who was asking questions.

"What is your name?" Amelia asks

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"Date of birth, where were you born?" Amelia asks again

"January 9th, 1960; Spinner's End, Cokeworth, Midlands, England, Great Britain"

"Ok it working, Amelia starts the real questions" Bartemius Crouch Senior the Minister of Magic and Amelia nodded

"What are your charges with Mr. Snape" Amelia asks

"Theft, cursing an heir to a noble and ancient family, injuring officers of the law," Snape said truthfully

"Did you do all of those things? What did you steal and from who? When and who did you curse, with what curse and why?" Amelia asks

"Yes, I stole Books and relics from the Potters, Greengrass, and Malfoys, Blacks, and Cooper families. I curse James Potter heir/late lord to the Potter family with the infertile curse during our seventh year at Hogwarts as I knew he wanted children"

Silva grew even more disgusted with Snape even more than she already was and the Cooper family, one of her sisters was the wife of Lord Cooper who sitting above her. She looked around the room and not one single person in the room wasn't disgusted by Snape; even those who didn't like James were disgusted by Snape. Sliva also saw Lucius Malfoy was looking betrayed.

"Why didn't you get arrested? Who helped covered it us?" Amelia asks

"Albus Dumbledore helps me get away by saying I didn't know what I was doing, which I did knew exactly what I was doing. Albus Dumbledore helped me escape that crime." Snape said and grasps were heard, Amelia was about to ask another when an Auror walks toward her and whispers in her ear

"Why did you injure some of my Aurors? Did you know that Sirius Orion Black took a magical oath to never harm the Potters, their child or do anything that would've unable him to take care of their child? Were there any witnesses during the time where Peter Pettigrew was confronted by Sirius Black and the explosion claimed the lives of twelve Muggles?" Amelia asks the questions and both Silva and Crouch looked at Amelia

"They were going to arrest me for my crimes; I refuse to be judged by the likes of you. Yes, I did know of the oath and you fools believed that the dog can really kill his friends. They were witnesses Dragica Barton the youngest of the Barton sisters, and Erik Russo." Silva and her sisters Saphira and Valaria stood up after the words came out of Snape's mouth, Silva's brothers-in-laws tried to calm them down

"What happened to them? Why didn't they testify to Sirius Black's trial or did he never has a trial?" Amelia asks while looking at Crouch who suddenly has a bad feeling

"I killed them; Black deserves to go to Azkaban, so I killed them to keep them quiet. It turns out I didn't need to Albus bribes Crouch to denied Back a trial, so he can gain control over the Potter boy or whoever that brat is." Snape sneered

"MURDERED" Silva, Saphira, and Valaria all screamed and tried to jump down, but Aurors appeared and hold them down. While another set was behind Crouch

"Last few questions, have you ever been a death eater? Are you still a death eater? Were you the one who told the Dark Lord about the prophecy that cost James and Lily Potter's deaths? Do you feel remorse for what you did?" Amelia asks

"Yes, Yes, Yes and Yes for Lily; but not for Potter or for anything I did. I'm glad he's dead" Snape sneered with a grinned

"Aurors give him the antidote and take him to a holding cell and Crouch too. Jury we-Wait Aurors stop" Amelia stop her Aurors from giving Snape the antidote, she walked over to them and whispers to her Aurors who nodded and they took Snape and Crouch away

"Alright we have a decision to make and we will not leave here until he has a vote, what should Severus Tobias Snape's fate be? Who should be the new Minister of Magic?" Amelia asks

Silva and her sisters fall to their knees with the Aurors who have ahold of them still holding them as they cried.

 **What should Snape's fate be?"**

 **What kind of questions should Amelia ask Albus and Molly?**


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia Bones was in a meeting with the Lords and Ladies of noble houses and more as well as other witches and wizards who are a part of the jury and the board of education. Every once and while, her Aurors would come in and take out a member who by her request to ask Snape who was under Veritaserum about known Death Eater no matter if they're in Azkaban, had escape justice or hiding and the crimes they had done. Amelia smirked as an Auror walked in and whisper in her ear once he was near and told her that they got all Death Eaters in the room and the building. Now they're heading for the ones who are at their houses and are hiding bidding their time.

"Ok sorry about that, but I needed to be sure that no Death Eaters are still here," Amelia said

"That's ok Amelia, now can we discuss what we're going to do about the trials as we don't of a Minister of Magic." Lord Cooper said/asks

"What about who's going to be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts as I doubt Minerva McGonagall would be a good one even the fact she's too loyal to Dumbledore and like Snape she favors her lions the Gryffindor house over the rest of them." A member of the board asks/said

"I know for a fact that she dismisses a student when he was trying to tell her of a danger that was within their house. That's student was a Gryffindor and as the Head of the House she could have taken it seriously" another member of the board said

"There's also what Dumbledore's fears too, Dumbledore had said that he thinks that you know who wasn't dead, but a spirit and would return. What if he was right and only Dumbledore is the only one he feared. Dumbledore needs to be at Hogwarts; well the students can be safe. I'm not trying to defend the-" another member of the board was saying until an Auror walked through the door

"Yes?" Amelia asks

"Madam, we ask the last questions you wanted us to ask Snape, before giving the antidote. It seems that Albus Dumbledore had helped gained access to the Coopers, Potters, Greengrass, and Black families vaults. Snape himself tricked Malfoy into drinking a sleeping potion and allowed him access to his vault key as Malfoy always had it on him. He also told us, where the bodies of Dragica Barton and Erik Russo are. We going to the location now to receive them and Erik Russo, we look him up as I'm sure I knew him.

Erik Russo was the Lord of the Russo family here in Britain; the family was cousins to the Russo family in American. Erik had a wife named Stella Williams-Russo, Stella moved back to American with their son Eric Russo years back and Stella had the Russo name removed from hers. Stella's also the sister to Daniel Williams and-"

"And mine, Stella thought Erik asks her to take Eric and moved back to America because he didn't love her. That wasn't it, he's dead isn't he" a voice said from behind the Auror and it was Danielle

Silva went toward her and hugged her, Danielle allowed Silva to drag her over to Saphira, and Valaria. Amelia looks at them with sadness in her eyes, but then she looks at the others.

"I vote for Amelia to be Minister of Magic, Saphira to be the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as there's no way Pius Thicknesse gained control over our Aurors. Valaria can be the Headmistress of Hogwarts as she won't favor anybody, not even her own children." A member of the Board as well as a Lord

Amelia was shocked that everyone here wanted her to be the Minister of Magic, but she also feels pride knowing that they wanted her to be the Minister of Magic. Saphira who's the wife of Lord Cooper just raised an eyebrow at the people, but otherwise nodded telling the others that she would indeed be honored to be the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Valaria who's has a grinned on her face as she once told Dumbledore that one of these days she would take over Hogwarts as its new Headmistress.

"I will do it," Valaria said excited, causing everyone to smile at her eagerness as it was no secret that Valaria wanted to show up Dumbledore and wanted him to see that she would do a much better job than he could ever do. That and Valaria had always tried to get their world out of the dark ages like many of the other parts of their world did like America, France, Rome and much more.

Silva just smiled as she knew that this change was for the better and it was all thanks to Lily's not so nice sister calling the real father of Harry James Potter, the brother of Danielle. She knows that most of their world here in Britain will have a tough time letting things of the past die and move forward toward the future, but if anyone can do it her sisters and Amelia can. Still finding out that her baby sister Dragica was killed by Snape, makes her want to kill the man; but she knows that if she did that she would be no better than him and the fact that she would make her mother and her sisters lose another daughter/sister to Snape as well as causes Dragica's twins to lose an Aunt. So she won't and let whatever fate that will come upon Snape be the justice that Dragica and Eric Russo deserves. Silva looks at her friend Danielle and she just knew that her friend is trying to find a way to tell her own sister what happens to the father of her son.

"Well now that, that's over; we can get back to Snape's fate and we are going to charge him with murder right? We also need to deal with Dumbledore and Weasley trials as well as getting Sirius free" two members of both groups said/asks

"Oh, we're charging Snape with murder alright. We're going to deal all three of theirs Snape, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley's fate after we get done with their trials. Now we can discuss what you want Snape's fate to be for right now" Amelia said to everyone

"I think he could be sentenced to Azkaban for life for what he did" Lord Greengrass who was also the brother-in-law of Danielle's sister Bridget

"I vote for that" many agreed with Lord Greengrass

"That's one choice anymore?" Amelia asks

"I've got one in Hawaii there's a unit called Hawaii Five-0, now they got someone already who can make potions and such. They call themselves alchemists; they help out Five-0 now and then. They're also a little sort staff as they're being bombed with requests, but if they have a little help." Lord Perseus Scamander who was sitting next to the Barton sisters and his wife

"Perseus, you know that one of them used to live here and hated Snape with a passion. She won't forgive you for letting him into her and her husband workshop, so-"Danielle was saying until

"My dear let me finishes, our dear friends over do have help in their workshop; but I heard that New York had made a new prison on an island, not from Hawaii, they made the prison their own version of Azkaban. It's also a work camp, for the prisoners who work like making potions, wands, and must more; they don't have access to their own magic. The things they need are given to them, by the guards and are watches at all times." Perseus finishes and everyone was leading on the tables as they listened to Perseus

Amelia raised an eyebrow at that and unknowingly to her a smirk was creeping up onto her face.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hawaii; Danny and Amber had taken James shopping and Amber was picking out outfits for James. Danny made funny faces at James making him giggle at Danny.

"Dad, who is this?" Danny heard his daughter Grace's voice, causing to Danny to look at the side to see his thirteen-year-old daughter, his ex-wife Rachael Edwards and in the cart, she has was her son Charles "Charlie" Edwards who's three-year-old playing with Rachel's keys

"This monkey is your brother James Daniel Williams," Danny told Grace who looks at James with interest

"Rachael, can I speak with you over there?" Danny asks

"Sure," Rachael said still staring at James

"Monkey I'm going to speak with your mother watch your two brothers for me," Danny said to Grace and walk with Rachael over by the mirror

"Rachael here is my new address and-"Danny was interrupted

"Danny this is in East Honolulu, how can you afford a house there? Since when did you have a year old son?" Rachael asks confused

"James was my son from a woman that I met when she was on a vacation. Her name was Lily Potter nee Evans and no I didn't know she was married. I found out that she had my child some time ago by his aunt who's right now maybe in jail, but James's late step-father was a Lord and James is heir to that Lordship and that house was one of the many houses that the James's late step-father's family the Potter family owns. I'm giving this to you because Grace deserves to know his brother and James needs to know his sister. I know you don't want Grace to not know her own brother." Danny explain/said to Rachael

"Danny, when you say was and late; do you mean?" Rachael said/asks

"Yes Rachael they're dead, they were murdered last month on Halloween," Danny said sadly and Rachael covered her mouth with her hand

Danny and Rachael both turn their heads to see Amber with James in her arms holding James up to Grace and Charlie.

 **AN: Grace was born in 2001, she's 13 in 2014. Charlie was born in 2011, he's 3 and James was born in 2013 and he's 1**


End file.
